minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnibrine
The Omnibrine, also known as the Creation of the Void, is an antagonist in Creatures of the Void. Omnibrine= Details The Omnibrine was grown in the Void from player souls. It is the soul-foundit of all players. When a player dies and respawns, the Omnibrine gains strength. Season One The Omnibrine, until the season finale, only appears as a large, ghastly floating face, a stitched-together combination of eight players. The Omnibrine is almost unknown. It is actively pursued by Keaton, who is trying to find ways to destroy it based on the Book of Redemption's knowledge. It appears to gain a visible form by reaching out and grasping onto Worldbolts. Season Two The Omnibrine has been separated into its eight component pieces, and as such does not itself appear within the season. Appearances Season One *Chapter Seven (Debut): Complete due to the new life of Steve, it attempts to manifest at a Worldbolt above Steve's home. Keaton, who has been tracking it for an unknown amount of time, warps into the area in time to find it and kill with a Spirit Touch bow it before it can form. *Chapter Thirteen: It does not appear as itself, but all eight of its pieces appear fully manifested within Steve's dream, reaching out to him. *Chapter Sixteen: As morning breaks over the Citadel, the Omnibrine appears latching onto the Worldbolt between the spires of the Reskimit Tower. Keaton shoots it, but in his rush accidentally draws and fires a Motion Arrow, which has the peculiar effect of separating it into eight different pieces. Two of these then form into clones of Steve and Alex, attacking them. Associations Season One *All players: Soul bases *Keaton: enemy, hunter Trivia *The Omnibrine is implied to be a ghost mob, as Keaton uses a bow enchanted with Spirit Touch to shoot it. |-|Herobrine= Herobrine is a piece of the Omnibrine, an antagonist, and of Creatures of the Void. Details Herobrine has the archetypal "Herobrine skin": Steve's skin with white eyes. He, Herabrine, and Blackthorn have extreme regeneration powers, presumably derived from the nature of players' respawn ability. He appears to be one of the most intelligent of the Omnibrine's pieces alongside Herabrine and Blackthorn, demonstrating a robust degree of sapience. Appearances Season One *Chapter Sixteen: Herobrine (unnamed) spawns from Omnibrine when it separates. He fights Steve, Alex, and Keaton for a short time. Alex throws him into Muriminus's portal, disabling the portal and trapping him with Muriminus. Season Two *He has a speaking cameo at the beginning of Chapter Seventeen. *In Chapter Nineteen he fights Muriminus alongside Keaton, leading to his escape from the Voidwarp Corruption. Associations Season Two *Muriminus: Captor; enemy for holding him captive *Steve: Enemy *Alex: Enemy |-|Herabrine= Herabrine is a piece of the Omnibrine and a main antagonist of Season Two of Creatures of the Void. Her character was created by Ask Enderbro, though the Herabrine in CotV and the Herabrine in Ask Enderbro are different people. Details Herobrine has Alex's skin with white eyes. She, Herobrine, and Blackthorn have extreme regeneration powers, presumably derived from the nature of players' respawn ability. She is the second most intelligent piece of the Omnibrine (the first being Herobrine and the third being Denvibrine), choosing eventually not to fight the players and explaining her story and experience as Omnibrine. Appearances Season One *Chapter Sixteen: Herabrine (unnamed) spawns from Omnibrine when it separates. She fights Steve, Alex, and Keaton for a short time. She escapes into the city after being struck with Keaton's Deconstruct Sword. Season Two *After Keaton joins Steve, he chases after the escaping Herabrine. She attacks and kills him, preparing the reader for his reveal as a player. Associations Season Two *Steve: Enemy; sympathizer *Alex: Enemy; sympathizer |-|Blackthorn= Blackthorn is a piece of the Omnibrine and an antagonist of Creatures of the Void. Details Blackthorn has a grayscale form of Samuel's skin, with white eyes. He, Herobrine, and Herabrine have extreme regeneration powers, presumably derived from the nature of players' respawn ability. He is the one of the most intelligent of the Omnibrine pieces, being able to think quickly and smartly and fight strategically, knowing how to retreat and knowing technique. Unlike Herobrine, he does not regret his violent player-killing tendencies, and is much more dangerous than the others of his kind. He functions like a player after the absorption and apparent reverse-engineering of Gott-Meinian Acid into his body, which he uses as a weapon as well. He also deals N-Type damage due to this. Appearances Season One *Chapter Sixteen: Blackthorn (unnamed, unseen) spawns from Omnibrine when it separates. Season Three Forthcoming. Associations Season Three Forthcoming. Trivia *Blackthorn is the only Omnibrine piece to go without a "brine" suffix. *Prior to fleshing out his character, Blackthorn was named Denvibrine. *Blackthorn was not inspired by the Irish band, the other Irish band, or the black metal guitarist. |-|Ellibrine= Ellibrine is a piece of the Omnibrine and an antagonist of Creatures of the Void. Details Ellibrine has Jennifer's skin with white eyes. She is extremely fast in her motion and attacks, being nearly unbeatable by way of her speed alone. She and team together, fighting and moving in a group. Appearances Season One *Chapter Sixteen: Ellibrine (unnamed) spawns from Omnibrine when it separates. Season Three Forthcoming. Associations Season Three Forthcoming. |-|Ranabrine= Ranabrine is a piece of the Omnibrine and an antagonist of Creatures of the Void. Details Ranabrine has Rana's skin, with red eyes and extremely long claws. She teams with Ellibrine. They both travel and fight together. Appearances Season One *Chapter Sixteen: Ranabrine (unnamed) spawns from Omnibrine when it separates. Season Three Forthcoming. Associations Season Three Forthcoming. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Characters